


【精猫】一见钟情3

by Kogitsunya



Series: 一见钟情 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 一见钟情 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658605
Kudos: 3





	【精猫】一见钟情3

格里菲尔有的时候真的很想好好看看雷卡的脑子里到底都在想些什么。这个猫魅仿佛完全没有正确的价值观，不然也不会说出刚刚的那句话了。

“格里菲尔先生，你为我做了那么多，我想报答你。”

其实这句话倒也没什么，但前提是雷卡的手上并没有握着格里菲尔的老二，那双蓝汪汪的眼中清明到没有一丝一毫的色情意味，仿佛他要做的事跟他手上的东西无关。

格里菲尔有点痛恨自己作为一个男人的本能，他有努力在忍了，但从准备躺下睡觉开始，雷卡不知道是不是有意撩拨他，睡觉也不好好睡，瘦瘦小小的身体在他身边乱蹭，洗发香波的味道混合着一丝若有若无的奶香直钻鼻子，像一只无形的手撩拨着格里菲尔的忍耐力。那根尾巴更是得寸进尺的在格里菲尔的身上扫来扫去，那种行为无异于煽风点火。

“格里菲尔先生……你顶到我了，我可以帮你解决。”

格里菲尔脸色一变急忙转身，正想要说点什么糊弄过去的时候，雷卡突然坐了起来，拽了拽格里菲尔的袖子认真说道，“我真的可以的！我会帮您口交。”

格里菲尔一下子就吓得坐起来了，难以置信地盯着雷卡看了一会儿后才意识到——雷卡是认真的。

所以最后是怎么鬼使神差地同意了的，就连格里菲尔自己都记不得了，他只是全程都紧紧盯着雷卡，看着他非常认真的跪坐在自己的双腿间，用纤细的小手帮他套弄着已经逐渐勃起的性器，在差不多准备合适后张嘴吞了下去。

雷卡的技术出人意料地成熟，他会熟练地尽可能吞下去，尽管几次深喉都会噎得他哼出声，却还是认认真真地没有停止。粗粝的舌头有技巧的剐蹭过敏感的铃口和柱身，带来的快感超出了格里菲尔的想象。粗长的肉刃与那张粉嫩的小嘴形成鲜明的对比，柔软的耳朵不时地塌下来或者抖动着，让格里菲尔忍不住伸出手轻轻揉捏着粉色耳廓。从宽大的领口甚至可以隐约看到里面纤细的身体，除了这件衬衫外雷卡的身上就只有一条底裤，让格里菲尔萌生出了更多大胆的想法。

为什么雷卡会这么熟练？还是说他已经对人这样做过了？既然如此那下面也许也……

格里菲尔猛然惊醒终止了那些龌龊的猜想，恰巧雷卡用力吮吸了一下，格里菲尔便趁机在他的嘴里释放。雷卡被呛得咳嗦了几下，却依旧舔舔嘴角把那些溢出来的精液完全咽下去，又将软下来一点的肉棒舔舐干净，末了还咂吧咂吧嘴，仿佛在品尝什么食物一样。

“格里菲尔先生舒服吗？”

雷卡抬起头带着纯真的眼神看过来，泛红的脸颊和红润的嘴唇看得人只想一亲芳泽，垮下来的衬衫微微露出一侧肩膀，白嫩的身体似乎也因为无意识的情动而透出一点粉色。格里菲尔心里清楚得很这句话就只是字面的意思，但越是如此他就越克制不住自己脑内那些胡思乱想。脑海中忽然出现了几天前雷卡在肚子上比划精灵的尺寸的画面时，以至于格里菲尔甚至一瞬间想亲自试试究竟是不是能插到那么深。

绝对不可以这样做！

格里菲尔猛然回神心中警铃大作，突然一把拎起还在等待回答的雷卡走到门口，打开门把人搁在门外，然后在雷卡回过神前关上了门。

“格里菲尔先生？！为什么把我赶出来啊？是我做的不好吗？”

雷卡焦急地在门外敲着门，格里菲尔就靠在门上平复着心跳。他刚刚差一点就想把雷卡给办了，这实在是太过于危险了。

见格里菲尔没有回答，雷卡已经急得带上了哭腔，“对不起，格里菲尔先生，我、我没有帮人舔过，我做的不好我会好好改正的，你可不可以不要生我的气。”

不知道为什么，雷卡的话让格里菲尔的心情忽然明朗了一点，却又觉得紧紧是得知这是雷卡第一次做这件事就可以高兴起来并不是一个正确的想法，所以他深吸一口气隔着门回道，“不是你的错……你还是回你的卧室睡吧。”

“我不回去！格里菲尔先生你可不可以开开门呀，我想跟你一起睡觉嘛。”

雷卡已经开始在门外嚎啕大哭，哭声让格里菲尔的心一下子被揪紧，但他不敢开门，他知道雷卡一定什么都不会拒绝的，所以他害怕在这样的气氛下自己会做出什么让自己后悔的事。格里菲尔只好硬着头皮忽视哭声坐到床边，想着也许雷卡哭累了就会走了。

门外的哭声持续了许久才渐渐停下来，但却始终没有脚步声响起。格里菲尔躺在床上听着门外的抽泣声辗转反侧，直到窗户突然被一阵冷风吹得晃动了一下。他终归还是爬起来走到门口打开门，低头看着雷卡可怜兮兮的抱着膝盖坐在门边，单薄的身体一直在瑟瑟发抖，眼泪和鼻涕蹭的满脸都是。

“格里菲尔先生……你不要生我的气好不好……”

格里菲尔叹了口气有些无奈地说道，“我刚刚都说不是你的错了……”

“那你为什么把我赶出来？”

“你知道你刚刚……”格里菲尔刚想说“你刚刚差点就被我吃干抹净了”，最终他还是没有把话说出口，只是让开了一条进屋的路有些无奈且疲惫地说，“算了你先进来吧，到床边去坐着。”

雷卡的眼睛一亮，急忙爬起来的时候甚至差点摔倒，却立即跑进屋里乖乖坐着，生怕格里菲尔会后悔一样，直到格里菲尔关好门走进来，将一张绢布手绢递到了他面前。

“把脸擦干净再睡觉。”

雷卡殷勤的接过来，没有半点讨价还价就仔仔细细地把脸擦了一遍，末了还讨好地叠起来说道，“我明天会洗干净还给你的！”

格里菲尔没有回答，抬了抬下巴示意了一下里面的枕头，雷卡就麻利的爬到里面钻进被窝里，拉高了被子遮住下半张脸，只露出两只眼睛小心翼翼地盯着格里菲尔。

真不知道我都在为这个没心没肺的人紧张些什么。

格里菲尔无奈地摇摇头关了灯躺上床，就在他准备闭眼的时候，雷卡突然轻轻的拉了一下他的袖子小声地问，“格里菲尔先生，刚刚外面好冷，你可不可以抱着我暖和一点？”

格里菲尔原本想拒绝，但那个不停地在抖着的身体终归还是让他转了过来把雷卡揽进了怀里，却还没等雷卡多开心一会儿就立刻说道，“不许乱动，否则自己睡！”

“哦……那格里菲尔先生晚安。”

雷卡绷紧了身体维持着现在的姿势很快就睡着了，细微的呼吸声如同猫一样。但格里菲尔却难以入睡，他还想着刚刚的事情，一阵愁云笼罩在他心头。

没什么比一大早就要被伊恩盯着更让人坐立不安的了，格里菲尔甚至在想为什么这个人都已经瞎了，那双眼睛还那么有威慑力。

该说不愧是双蛇党的军官吗？

雷卡一直有点蔫蔫的没精神，所以伊恩盯了一会儿格里菲尔后就不再理会他，反倒是在吃完早餐后对雷卡招招手，摸了摸他的头发关切地问道，“怎么了？怎么这么没精神的样子？”

雷卡摇摇头，一脸困倦地揉了揉眼睛又偷偷活动了一下腰才说，“可能是没有休息好吧，起来之后有点腰酸背痛的。”

卡里洛斯缓缓放下报纸，看了看雷卡又看了看满头黑线的格里菲尔，意味不明地吹了一声口哨，然后得到了伊恩一个充满警告意味的瞪视，只好撇撇嘴重新用报纸挡住了脸，伊恩这才收起严厉微笑着继续抚摸着雷卡的头顶。

“这样啊，那今天就少安排一点工作好好休息一会儿吧。”

雷卡乖巧地点点头，舒舒服服地蹭着伊恩的手心，只是下一秒就被伊恩用手捂住了额头，他刚想活动一下就被厉声制止。

“别动！”

伊恩的语气突然严肃起来，把格里菲尔和卡里洛斯都吓了一跳，所有人都看着伊恩皱着眉头摸了摸雷卡的额头和颈后，就连雷卡都被吓得精神了一点。

“怎么了伊恩？”

卡里洛斯最先反应过来谨慎地问了一句，伊恩放下手站了起来，一边拉着雷卡走向仆从的卧室一边回头说道，“雷卡发烧了。格里菲尔，去通知车夫我们改到下午返程，然后去找医师开药，我先带他去治疗。”

格里菲尔愣住了，完全没有了平时的反应速度，过了好一会儿才猛然回过神突然对着伊恩的背影高声问，“伊恩阁下！他……严重吗？”

“怎么昨晚是你把人赶出去的，你不清楚严不严重吗？”

伊恩说完这句话就把雷卡拉走了，留下格里菲尔僵硬地站在原地，直到卡里洛斯走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

“自求多福吧，昨晚闹出那么大动静，就算那小猫没有着凉伊恩今天也没打算饶过你。”

“……我先去开药了。”

格里菲尔狼狈地跑了出去，卡里洛斯看着他的背影耸了耸肩，在瞥了一眼大门的方向后，卡里洛斯咋舌摇头，又招手叫来女仆指了指卧室的方向，然后便悠闲的溜达着离开了餐厅。

半个小时后格里菲尔回来了，看样子屋外的寒风已经让他冷静下来了，他恢复了平日的沉稳，将开回来的药放在了雷卡的床头。

雷卡昏昏沉沉的眯着眼睛，小脸上带着不自然的红晕，微微张着嘴无意识地轻声呻吟着。伊恩还在给他治疗，女仆准备好了水和湿毛巾，轻轻地把毛巾盖在雷卡的额头上后就被伊恩遣走了，格里菲尔便老老实实地站在房间一角等待差遣，看起来一脸平静。

“没你什么事就该做什么做什么去吧，卡里洛斯应该还有些商会上的安排需要处理。”

“是，那您有什么需要我做的就派人去书房找我吧。”

格里菲尔顺从地离开了卧室，可是就在他即将关上门的时候，一阵微弱的谈话声恰好被他捕捉到。

“伊恩哥哥……你不要生格里菲尔先生的气了，是我自己没做好。”

门轻轻地合上了，阻隔了里面接下来的谈话内容，格里菲尔叹了口气将额头抵在门上，闭了会儿眼睛才重新打起精神走向书房。

只不过卡里洛斯看到格里菲尔那看似平静的样子时，他脸上忽然露出了一个有点诡异的笑容，放下账本又撑着下巴看了一会儿后忽然闷声笑了起来，“我说格里菲尔，你要到什么时候才会发现你忘记带领结了？”

格里菲尔的表情出现了一丝裂痕，他急忙摸了摸前襟才发现不仅早上穿衣服的时候忘记戴上，这么长的时间过去了，他也丝毫没有察觉到缺少了点什么。

“不应该啊，格里菲尔。”卡里洛斯走过来轻轻拍了拍他的胸前笑道，“我可从没见过你心不在焉到这种地步，那小猫让你上心了？”

“就不用麻烦您为我的事多虑了。”

卡里洛斯撇了撇嘴，对格里菲尔这个无趣的回应似乎颇有不满，只不过多年的了解让他知道现在追问再多也只是浪费时间，毕竟能看到格里菲尔会疏忽到竟然忘记整理好他向来非常看重的仪表已经足够难得了。

结果到最后格里菲尔也没有再去看望雷卡，他已经有太多的事要考虑了。现在夜深人静，女仆刚刚也过来说雷卡已经退烧明天就能恢复，格里菲尔稍微松了口气，却又回想起下午伊恩临走前所说的话。

“我知道你在顾虑什么，所以你最好快点做出个决定，不然必要的时候我会把雷卡接回格里达尼亚，他可以有更多的成长空间。”

成长空间……吗？

格里菲尔坐在床边，这张床上前一晚还有个人一起躺在这里，而且还发生了那样的事，格里菲尔不得不硬着头皮承认就算现在的自己还没有理清感情，对雷卡产生了性欲望这一点本身已经毋庸置疑，而这恰好才是最糟糕的。

他说他想报答我……真是见鬼的报答。

拳头重重地砸在墙上，疼痛让格里菲尔找回了一些理智，便索性不再多想，躺到床上开始强迫自己睡觉。

“格里菲尔先生！”

一声熟悉的呼唤带着笑意传来，格里菲尔猛地睁开眼，看到本该还在休息的雷卡笑眯眯地趴在床边，而且在看到格里菲尔睁开眼后还爬到了床上，骑跨在他的腰上，把格里菲尔吓得一下子坐了起来。

“你！……你怎么跑过来了！”

“格里菲尔先生，我来报答你呀。你难道不想跟我做爱吗？”雷卡笑意盈盈地凑过来搂住了格里菲尔的脖子，格外亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，那些淡淡的香味撩拨着格里菲尔的神经，而罪魁祸首甚至还仰头在他脸颊上亲了一口。

“没关系的格里菲尔先生，现在你只要做你想做的事就好了，不用考虑后果。”

如银铃般的声音似乎带有蛊惑人心的效果，格里菲尔咽了咽口水，低头看着怀里的雷卡，看着他还是穿着自己的旧衬衫，双手犹豫了一下慢慢搭在了雷卡的腰上轻轻抚摸起来。

很细，也很软，这么纤细的身体做的时候也一定什么样的姿势都可以承受。

“好痒啊，格里菲尔先生。”雷卡笑了起来，扭动的身体与其说是在躲闪，不如说是在进一步挑逗着格里菲尔，屁股在胯间稍微摩擦一会儿就已经有了点擦枪走火的意味。

“格里菲尔先生想做吗？我也想试试精灵的肉棒究竟有多大。”

“但……但是……”

“嘘！”雷卡用手指点在格里菲尔的唇上故作神秘地打断他的话，“我说了，在这里不需要考虑后果，你可以对我做任何事，因为这里是……”

格里菲尔没有听清接下来的话便直接扯开了雷卡的衬衫，急不可耐地亲吻着他的身体，听着雷卡发出好听的喘息声，就像是要把这些天以来的所有不切实际的想法都要付诸现实一样，格里菲尔看着雷卡在自己的触碰下尽情叫喊，被操得哭叫不止，直到在他体内中出的时候才猛地睁开眼，窗外的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙透进了屋里。

还好只是个梦，只不过真实到可怕。

格里菲尔急忙爬起来，将弄脏的底裤和被子换下来拿去清洗，但他越是告诫自己立刻忘记梦里的事，梦里雷卡一边呻吟一边叫着自己的名字的样子就更加挥之不去。

“格里菲尔先生！”

身后突然传来的呼唤吓得格里菲尔差点把手里的被套扔出去，他一回头就看到雷卡主动跑过来，而且还带着一脸求夸的表情。

“格里菲尔先生，你看我已经好了！夫人好厉害呀，我现在一点不舒服的感觉都没有了！”

雷卡说着转了一圈展示了一下自己，格里菲尔愣愣的看着他的脸，梦里那个满脸潮红的模样逐渐重叠。

“格里菲尔先生？你怎么了？”雷卡有些莫名其妙的在格里菲尔面前挥了挥手，一下子唤回了他的意识。一想到自己刚刚竟然差点搞混了春梦和现实，格里菲尔窘迫地红着脸，头也不回的逃离了盥洗室。

不能再拖延了，再这么下去一定会做出无可挽回的事的。

他狼狈地躲进书房里，看着桌上昨天卡里洛斯留下的商会新企划愣了好一会儿后，终于下定决心拨通了通讯珠。

“……是我，下午派人到主宅一趟吧。新人已经安排好了。”

抱歉了，雷卡，你不能继续留在这里了。


End file.
